Problem: Kevin had to read papers 29 through 53 for homework tonight. If Kevin read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting papers 29 through 53, we can subtract 28 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 25. We see that Kevin read 25 papers. Notice that he read 25 and not 24 papers.